


After The Fall Comes The Quiet

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: It's been seven years since the world ended.





	After The Fall Comes The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/gifts).



> A Yule drabble for my darling Teigh. I wish you all the best for the end of the old year and the coming of the new. You are a wonderful human being and I am privileged to call you friend.

It has been seven years since the world ended.

Ross stops in the dunes that skirts the edge of the beach and looks down to where the water cuts a blue-grey line against the pale sand. Behind him lie the ruins of what had once been a charming seaside town, slowly rebuilt by their small community of survivors into a collection of timber and brick dwellings that house them. This is their fifth winter and they have enough to feed themselves and keep themselves warm and life is good, better than it has been for a long time. 

People remember the old ways and so there are trees and carved wooden decorations, stars made from punched aluminium, menoras twisted from recycled metal and logs in the fire. There are still regular scavenging parties, bringing back objects that belonged to the world before the end and a great many of these things will serve as gifts. Ross is often at the head of these, running in his fur alongside Harry. He’s become a good friend, and Ross appreciates his quiet strength and quick wit. He’s not the only one though. Harry finds his bed frequently occupied by an angel with red hair and a dirty face these days. He’s the only one who can soothe Mickey’s savagery, hold her close and love her in spite of what she is. 

They are an odd pack, humans and supernatural beings all living cheek by jowl, but it makes Ross fell more at home than he ever did before he ran into a fallen angel in an alleyway one night. He’s respected here, a leader amongst them, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of what they have achieved. 

Now he watches the three figures on the beach, the taller one with one of the smaller ones at his side and holding the hand of the other that is perched on his shoulders. 

It turns out that angels can have children after all.

Ross makes his way down onto the sand, his boots crunching small shells underfoot. Life has returned, unbound by human activity, and it flourishes in the oceans and on the land. There is enough to feed them, even without their own cultivation, and werewolves and angels are not picky about their food. Ross hunts to feed his family, trading the deer and wild sheep and goats that he brings down for vegetables and tubers that the other human families grow. 

Jim has surprised him, showing a remarkably domesticated side to his celestial nature. He keeps house and looks after their children, the twins that Ross dotes on and adores beyond anything he ever thought possible. He protects them with a wolf’s ferocity, his mate and his cubs that have come to be the whole reason he still lives. 

They are walking at the edge of the water, all three of them barefoot and wearing short sleeves even as the chilly wind whips their hair across their faces. Ross knows they don’t feel the cold like humans do, but considering their parentage it is not surprising. 

He gets closer and their scents reach him on the breeze. Jim’s sulphur and blood is softer these days, mellowed by the love that glows in his blue-green eyes. His hair is longer, dark gold curls dampened by sea spray and settling on his shoulders. He has a narrow band of white gold on his left ring finger, a gift from their first Christmas after the end when Ross had gotten down on his knees and asked his angel to stay with him forever and Jim had kissed him, dimples flickering as he agreed. Today he’s relaxed, the lines of his face serene and his great smoky black wings folded on his shoulders. He no longer hides them because he understands that Ross loves him for everything he is.

Celeste’s scent is white flowers and sweetness, her angelic blue eyes and golden curls matching the downy soft white wings that sit on her narrow child’s shoulders. She is still learning to control them, but on days when the wind is right she sits on Jim’s shoulders and they walk up to the bluff down the beach where he teaches her to hover. Soon she will be strong enough to fly like he does, but Jim is patient with his fledgling because he knows she’s only little. 

Luca’s eyes are Ross’, dark brown on first examination that turns to amber when the light hits them the right way, and he smells like earth and damp leaves. He’s all wolf cub, his eyes flashing gold when he plays with Celeste or his fathers, tiny claws scratching at tree trunks when he runs in the woods and growls playfully at them. He’s too young to fully shift but he’s learning how to be a wolf at Ross’ side and doted on by the other wolves in Ross’ pack. He’s their first cub, although others have followed, and it has mended their hearts to have him with them. 

Jim stops and waits for Ross to catch up to them, tilting his face up for a kiss as he always does. Ross obliges and then sweeps Luca up into the air, making his son giggle in delight as he does so. He settles him on his own shoulders and takes Jim’s hand. They walk down the beach, not speaking but communicating nonetheless. 

**********

Later that night, they sit in front of the fire in the building that has become their home. It was once a waterside pub and Ross has rebuilt the walls and Jim has made them a roof of thatch, flying up to sit and stitch it in place so that it sits close and watertight. Inside they have three rooms, one for sleeping, one for living and one that serves as their bathroom. It’s small but they have sealed the holes in the walls and made it warm and safe from the elements. 

There is a double bed that also serves as their sofa to one side. The cubs sleep there on the nights when he and Jim want a little privacy. Otherwise they all snuggle together in the king sized bed in the bedroom, a pile of warmth and comfort with their scents all mingling together. Tonight though, the cubs are wrapped in blankets, Celeste in Ross’ lap and Luca in Jim’s as Ross tells them stories that his mother and father used to tell him when he was a child. He also has a copy of The Hogfather, and it’s become a Christmas day staple. Celeste in [articular wants to be Susan when she grows up, and she is already in love with Jim’s sword. She’s not quite strong enough to lift it, but Jim is planning to teach her how to fight, just as Ross is going to with Luca. It’s never too early to teach them to protect themselves. Plenty of children died at the claws of monsters despite their innocence and Ross and Jim have no reservations in doing what is necessary to keep them safe.

There are presents but they are for the morning, when all the settlement’s children will gather to play and show each other what they have been given. Now the cubs are satisfied with their stories and it’s not long before their little heads are drooping. Ross gets up, taking Luca from Jim in his other arm and walking through to the bedroom. He tucks them in, smiling as they curl around each other and go to sleep. 

When he gets back, pulling the door to behind him, Jim is on the bed. He holds out a hand and Ross goes to him, stripping off his shirt as he walks. He kneels over his fallen angel and kisses Jim softly. Jim brings his wings up to encircle him, his eyes dancing with mischief in the light of the fire and the candles they have clustered everywhere. 

‘Another year.’ His voice is low, the depth in it making Ross aware of just how Jim wants to bring in Christmas while his hands skim over Ross chest, one dropping to rub over his cock. ‘Whatever shall I give you for Christmas this year?.’ He grins and Ross responds by growling at him and pinning his hands to the bed. 

‘The same thing you give me every year.’ He noses at Jim’s face and Jim snaps his teeth playfully at him. The sulphur strengthens and the madness glimmers in his eyes and Ross feels the feral side of him respond. He loves Jim in his new gentleness, but it’s the demon that makes his blood rush and his body ache with want. 

They fuck on the bed and it’s harsh breaths and teeth sunk into skin to muffle the sounds they both make. Jim’s nails rake Ross’ skin and Ross holds him down and fucks him until they are stuck together, coming inside him and snarling as he marks his territory. Jim watches him with black eyes, Ross’ blood between his teeth as he arches up into him, legs hitched high on Ross’ hips as he comes between their bodies with Ross’ teeth set in his shoulder, laying down new marks over the claiming bite that Ross gave him the night he asked him to stay. 

Afterwards they clean themselves up and lie and watch the fire die out before they go to bed. The cubs make soft noises in their sleep as they get into bed. Jim takes up his position behind them, his arm keeping both cubs close, and Ross moves into position behind him. He sticks his nose in Jim’s neck, breathing him in as he falls asleep, and Jim’s infernal body temperature joins his in keeping the cubs warm. It’s a wonder they don’t actually overheat. 

**********

Day comes with the sounds of excited children running past their window. It’s enough to wake the cubs and then they are begging to be allowed out. Ross gets up and washes them, dressing them in sturdy boots and clothes warm enough to prevent them coming back feeling like ice blocks. 

He takes them out and finds a passing mother. She’s human, but her mate is a wolf and they have cubs that are the same age. She happily volunteers to take Celeste and Luca down to the central meeting area to join the other children and Ross sends them off with her before he goes back inside. 

Jim barely stirs as he gets back into bed, turning to get his arms around Ross’ neck and pull him down to kiss. He’s warm and soft and Ross goes happily, settling into his angel’s arms until something stabs him and he squirms to get at it. When he pulls out the long plume that was sticking into his back and gives Jim a look, Jim laughs in reply and pounces on him and everything is forgotten in a flail of limbs and feathers.


End file.
